befriending the hunters
by cookie95
Summary: what happens when Sam and Dean take a case in japan where they meet team 7. later they find out that they are hunting naruto. will Dean and Sam choose friends and love or the case. this is my first fanfic. there might be some spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Fanfic. I got the idea from a dream I had the other night and I just started writing it as soon as I could. So this is based when team 7 is about 18 but Sasuke never left to go to orochimaru so yeah. Sai might be in it but I don't know yet. I think from supernatural it only going to be Sam and dean.**

**I don't own Supernatural and Naruto. The idea for the story does belong to me**

"Said" English

_"Said" _Japanese

'Think' thinking

/…/ ring tone

Dean POV

"Sammy get up we've got a new case and the plane leaves in an hour." I said. I have been trying to wake him up for half an hour.

"What the hell Dean it's three in the morning!" Sam said half awake. Just wait till he finds out that the case is in Japan.

"I said we have a new case and the plane leaves in an hour!" now he was awake. An hour later we were on the plane.

"So Dean where is the case?" Sam asked slightly nervous because well we haven't been on a plane since that demon had possessed people that were on it then made the plane crash when it had been in the air for forty five minutes.

"Well the case is in *mutters*." I said. Okay I'm going to die on a plane and not by the hands of a demon or anything supernatural. No I'm going to be killed by my brother before any of them can have me.

"What was that Dean?" Sam asked. Well here goes nothing

"I said the case is in Japan." I said. Here it goes I just want my car to be looked after because that car isn't just a car it's my baby.

"Oh come on Dean. Why the hell did you take the case if it's in a DIFFERENT COUNTRY " well at least I'm not being killed.

Sakura POV

_"Sakura will you go out with me?"_ yelled an annoying blond ninja named Naruto. Great can't I go one day without him yelling at me to go out with him? Now if it was Sasuke that would be a different story.

_"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to go out with you?"_ I all but screamed at him it was the millionth time he had asked me since we both started to learn to be ninjas.

_"See I told you Dobe that she was going to say no to you."_ Said a man with a husky voice, this could only belong to Sasuke.

_"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME DOBE? TEME!"_ Naruto yelled at Sasuke. How dare he yell at my Sasuke-kun, I mean he only gets to talk to him because were all on the same team! I mean Sasuke is my ice prince I'm the one who is supposed to melt his frozen heart.

_"OI, Billboard brow, what are you doing to night?"_ great just what I need Ino coming to taunt me about Naruto.

_"What is it you want Ino-pig?"_ I was starting to wish that it was tomorrow or that I was anywhere but here.

_"I just came to tell you that there are two new guys here and they're cute…"_ Ino said. I wonder if they're from another village or something. _"And the Hokage wants to see me and you."_ Great just great what else could go wrong? So Ino and I headed to the Hokage tower in the village

_"Ino, Sakura I have asked for you here so that you can help these two new people…" _Tsunade showed with a hand gesture the two men who didn't look like they were from around here. _"…Around the village."_

_"Yes Hokage Tsunade."_ Well at least they're cute. So Ino, me and the two men that just got here, left the tower.

_"So my name is Sakura. What's your name?"_ I asked the two men. They looked at me as if I was from another planet.

"I have no Idea what you just said. But my name is Sam and this…" great they speak English. Well at least I know how to speak a bit of English. Then Sam point to the other one "… is Dean."

"I'm sorry I thought you spoke Japanese." I said as Ino was just staring between me and Sam and Dean.

_"Ino-pig they don't speak Japanese so if you want I can tell you what they say?" _I said to Ino.

/Now this could be the last of all the rides we take

So hold on tight and don't look back

We don't care about the message or the rules they make

I'll find you when the sun goes black

All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate they only care if you can bleed

Does the television make you feel the pills you ate? Or every person that you need to be

'Cause you only live forever in the lights you make when we were young we used to say

That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break Now we are the kids from yesterday Today, today We are the kids from yesterday Today, today./

My face stared to turn the same colour as my hair. Sam and Dean were just looking at me whilst Ino was laughing. I picked up my phone and saw it was Sasuke. I let out a high pitch squeal

_"Hello this is Sakura."_

_"Hey Sakura its Sasuke, me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are going to get ramen and they wanted to know if you wanted to come?" _oh my god I'm dreaming I'm going to have lunch with Sasuke.

_"Yeah okay meet me at the Hokage tower. Is it okay if more people come too, the Hokage said I had to look after these two new people?"_

_"Yeah. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye."_ Then Sasuke hung-up the phone.

_"Ino-pig, guess what just happened to me?" _I asked because I knew it would annoy her no end.

_"I have no idea, so what happened?" _Ino asked. Not really caring about the answer. But oh how she is going to hate the answer.

_"Well that was Sasuke asking me to have Ramen with him." _Just as I finished that Ino started to squeal and fainted.

"What the hell happen to her?" Dean asked. I forgot that they were here.

"Well Ino and I have a crush on this guy and he just invited me to have Ramen with him. It not like a date cause it's with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, they're people in my team, and he said that you can come so that I don't just leave you here." I said. Not really knowing why I felt like I could tell them anything.

_"SAKURA! Over here!" _Naruto yelled. Well at least Sasuke is here as well.

_"Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke-kun. Hey Kakashi-sensei. This is Sam and Dean they're from out of town and don't know how to speak Japanese." _ I said to them. I just hope that they know some English or I'll have to keep translating what they say to each other.

_"Okay so if they don't speak Japanese what do they speak?" _Kakashi asked.

Dean POV

So there are five people in front of me and Sam, two girls and two boys and one man. From what I can tell the blond girl is called Ino and has fainted, the pink haired one I think is called Sakura from what I can tell; I know the boys and the man's name just not which name goes to which person.

"Sakura was it" I said and got a nod, that's good "do you mind introducing me and Sam to these people?" I asked her. I got a smile and blush,

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. This is Kakashi" she said and pointed to the man with grey hair. "This is Naruto," she pointed to the loud blond. "And this is Sasuke." She said whilst pointing to a dude with black hair and eyes, her blush were getting worse. So this must be the boy her and the other girl have a crush on.

"AH so you speak English!" the man called Kakashi shouted, I wasn't sure how old he was because he had a mask covering half his face and one of his eyes.

_"Uh S'suke do you know how to speak English?"_ Naruto asked the dude with a duck butt. At least I think it was a question.

"Yes Naruto I can speak English and you would be able to if you listened back at the academy. You are such a Dobe." Sasuke said.

"I know how to speak English!" Naruto shouted.

"Could have fooled me, Dobe." Sasuke said whilst smirked. Just then Naruto punched Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi did nothing about it. Sam tried to stop Naruto but before he got there Sakura and Kakashi got in his way.

"I don't think you should do that." Kakashi said. Sam looked like he was about to go off on one and it looked like Kakashi could tell because he carried on and explained why

"You see, Naruto has a short temper when it involves Sasuke and Sasuke loves winding Naruto up. They do this all the time." Kakashi said in a bored voice. Sakura looked like she was about to kill something, me and Sam backed away from her.

_"NARUTO if you leave one scratch on Sasuke I will kill you!"_ Sakura yelled. To my amazement Naruto stopped trying to kill Sasuke and had fear in his eye and paled a bit. Just makes me wonder what she had said to him. Kakashi just laughed at Naruto, me and Sam tried to hide the laughed and Sasuke just smirked.

"So out of all of you who can speak English?" Sam asked. Why didn't I think of that?

"Well me, Sasuke and Kakashi definitely and I can teach Naruto so." Sakura said. Well that helps just then we heard a groan. Then Ino got off of the floor and latched on to Sasuke's arm. Naruto tensed as if trying to stop himself from killing someone.

"Well I think that we should get going to get some food, you two must be hungry?" Kakashi said, Naruto just jumped for joy. So about ten minutes later we were all in a booth at Ichiraku.

"So why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Kakashi asked us. I looked to Sam to see whether we should tell them or not. I think they could help us but I'm not sure.

"Well we're looking for something. If we told you what we're looking for you'd think we're crazy." Sam said. Kakashi just smiled at him; at least I think he smiled well his eye tuned in to an upside down u.

"Well try us, we've seen some pretty weird things in our time." Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes whilst Sakura just sighed and shook her head.

"Well we don't know what it looks like but when we see it we'll know." I said, I don't want to give it away that we're looking for a fox demon that supposed to be in the forest around the village. So we left the conversation at that and ate then when that was done Sakura showed us a hotel to stay in. We said that we would meet her out the front at about ten.

**hiya so i'm not sure whether it should be a happy or sad ending? tell me what you think in a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this is chapter 2. okay so i would have had this up sooner but the laptop i was using was stolen then we got it back but when this happened i got writers bloke for about a week then last night i just started writing and couldn't stop.**

**I don't own Supernatural and Naruto. The idea for the story does belong to me**

"Said" English

_"Said" _Japanese

'Think' thinking

/…/ ring tone

**Text **from a book

Sakura POV

I left Sam and Dean to head home. 'I wonder what it is their hunting. Or if we could help them?' I thought to myself. Be for I knew it I was home. I'd moved out of my parents' house about two or three months ago, it's a two bedroom flat, one bathroom, living room and kitchen would be connected if it weren't for the counter that nearly blocked the kitchen off with just enough room for someone to walk throw. I walked straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. That night I had a dreamless sleep. I work up to my alarm going off.

"Shut up!" I grounded to the devise but it kept up the blasted sound. In the end I got up and got ready for the day. I went to meet Sam and Dean. Well this is going to be a long day.

Dean POV

When we got to are room it was about 8 in the evening so we decide to find out as much about this demon as we can.

"Where should we start?" I asked Sam. He thinks about it for some time then he goes in to our bags and pulls out dad's journal from it, I have no idea whether dad came across one of this things but it worth a try. So we look for fox demon.

**Fox demon/ kitsune:**

**In Japanese folklore, the kitsune is a magical being that most often appears as a fox. When it is around 100 years old, the kitsune can also manifest in human form, most often that of a beautiful girl. Well known as tricksters, the kitsune can appear as a lovely, seductive girl one moment and lure a lusty young man into a cave where it shape-shifts into the image of an old man. The kitsune are master illusionists and are generally good-natured. If one incurs its wrath, however, it can manipulate time and space and drive people insane.**

**In ancient japan, foxes and other forms: this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. Kitsune have become closely associated with inari, a god or spirit. In some case the kitsune have grown additional tails after it had lived 100 years. One kitsune has grown nine tails; it's known as the nine-tailed fox or kyuubi/ky****ūbi no kitsune. The nine tailed fox has been sealed inside a human know as a Jinchuuriki. The word Jinchuuriki means the power of human sacrifice. Last seen in the body of a 12-13 year old boy, which was about 145-147cm tall and weighed about 40– 41kg. The Boy had bright blond nearly yellow hair and tanned, things that stand out about him was the six scars like whiskers on his checks, three on each side. He was last seen in, the village hidden in the mist.**

For some reason I think I've meet that boy but I've never been to japan except now and I deftly haven't been to this place called the village hidden in the misted. So where have I meet him.

"Dean I think I know what we are looking for, or should I say who."

Sakura POV

When I got to the hotel to meet Sam and Dean. They looked like shit.

"What happened to you?" I asked. They looked like they hadn't slept all night. They looked at me like they were seeing me for the first time. Then they snapped out of it

"Oh nothing just spent the night looking for info on what we're looking for." Sam said; well at least their getting their work done, I just wished I knew what it is their looking for so that I can help them.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked them, I might as well ask their might be something I could do they could ask me about the area.

"Ummm… well do you know anything about the legends of the area around here?" Dean asked. I was thinking about what they might want to know but I couldn't, if I knew what area they were looking at I could tell them.

"What legend are you looking for there are hundreds maybe thousands of legends. You need to be more specie in what you want to know." I said. They looked at each other as if they were talking to each other without saying it out loud. Finally Dean looked at me.

"Well we want to know about the legend of the nine tailed fox." Dean said. Why do they want to know that and it not a legend it's our history about how the fourth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox a sealed it in side Naruto but if they want to know about the nine tailed fox does that mean they are looking for it, if so what will they do when they find out it Naruto will they hurt him or kill him or maybe if we're lucky their just leave him alone

"Sorry I don't know about that, sounds interesting though." I said. I have to get to Tsunade and tell her about this and find out what we should do.

Later sakura POV

"_Hokage Tsunade. I have to tell you something." _I said as I ran in to the room. Tsunade was at her desk going through paperwork.

_"What is it you want sakura?" _Tsunade asked. As she did this she grabbed a bottle of sake and taking a massive swig of it.

_"Well I think that the two new people are hunter of the supernatural and that they are after Naruto well not Naruto be the kyuubi." _I said in a rush. How will she react to it she see Naruto as a little brother. I just watched as she continued to drink from the bottle then she place it on her desk. With a deep breath she looked at me and said.

_"Sakura I think that you should keep a close eye on them, I don't know how I'll let you think of that."_ With that she signalled for me to leave. So when I left I want to talk to Ino she always knows how to keep a close eye on people without being spotted or suspected. I mean since she and I started liking Sasuke she managed to keep tabs on Sasuke without him knowing that she was, she stopped doing it recently I don't know why, it was about the time I stopped like him so much. When I got to her house I hardly recognised the house. It made me a bit sad at how little I know her any more. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took about a minute before Ino stood in front of me.

_"What is it that you want sakura I haven't got all day." _ Ino said. She moved to let me in. we head down the corridor to the living room. When we got there, she sat down on the sofa then jester for me to sit next to her. So I did.

_"So what did you want to know?" _ Ino asked me. I looked at her trying to work out how much I should tell her.

_"Well I was told to find out some things from the two new people without them knowing and I have known idea so I came to ask you what I should do, you seem to know about this stuff. So what should I do?" _ I asked her with a bit of a plea in my voice. She just looked at me then looked in at the wall next to me thinking about what I could do; at least I think that's what she was doing

_"Well it depends on whether you want them to know whether you're there or not." _Ino said then continued._ "If you want to let them know that you're there, then you're going to have to hook up with one of them and if you not want them to know you're there then it just like you're on a mission." _Ino finished. Well I think I'll do a bit of both, so that if I can't get any information from the hook up then I can still get information from them.

**okay so can you tell me what you think of my story. PM if you have any idea on side pairings.**


	3. author's note

AN: sorry people this is not another chapter. i'm here to tell you that my interspersion (that i'm naming Fred) has left me to go on holiday so there will not be any new chapters up soon

And i'm really sorry


End file.
